


Stargazeing

by Spanikopitaa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanikopitaa/pseuds/Spanikopitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera is naming her own constellations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazeing

A quiet breeze swirled across the abandoned tower at skyhold, Sera pushed herself further into the strong arms of Cassandra. Even though summer had settled in the thin air of the mountains still carried a chill when the sun was gone. Sera listened as Cass prattled on about the sword constellation. “It is the sword of mercy, also the symbol one temp-”

“Yeah, grumpy, that's nice an all but isn't there any fun star pictures up there.” 

Cassandra chuckled ad studied the sky looking for a constellation that the elf would find fun. “Sera you see those five stars the make a giant cup, and thoes five make a smaller giant cup.”

The elf huffed, “well if there are no fun one its time for me to make some my self innit.” She scanned the skies till she found a cluster of stars the met her requirements, “that one right there. Thoes stars make squishy that bear that you punched for me.”

Cass laughed, “Sera you can’t just go an-”

“And that one is some lady bits. Cause I said so.”

Cassandra choked on her air for a brief moment, blood creeping up her neck. “Sera you cannot be serious. Of all the things you could have said that's what you choose.” 

Sera spun around and and gave Cassandra a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Before pointing back to a brilliant cluster of stars, “and that one is a butt.”

“You have got to be-” Cassandra was quickly silence by a warp pair of lips.

Sera smiled and pulled away and looks deep into the pools of amber, “its the most perfect butt in all of thadas, grumpy, your butt.” she sat back to enjoy her handiwork as the blush creeper up and into Cassandra’s cheekbones and ears turning her whole face a brilliant shade of red just barely fusible in the lantern light on the roof.


End file.
